


Photographs (You Come Alive More In Them)

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [38]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Photography, V gets the eye surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "We were lying on your couch, I remember, you took a Polaroid of us then discovered the rest of the world was black and white but we were in screaming color." - Out Of The Woods, Taylor SwiftV was known for his photography.MC just enjoyed seeing him happy.





	Photographs (You Come Alive More In Them)

V's work was always something special.  
  
MC usually hated having her picture taken, but so did V.  
  
So when V wanted a picture of her, he was in it too to make it up to her.  
  
One of these nights, it was an old Polaroid camera instead of one of his DSLR cameras that he used, and MC smiled faintly when she saw the outcome - she was smiling up at V, ignoring the camera all together, and V was grinning, his tongue sticking out slightly in concentration.  
  
Both of them were messy - MC's hair was everywhere despite it being pulled back in a messy bun, and V's t-shirt was rumpled, but they both looked happy.  
  
But what got to MC the most about the picture was that in V's apartment full of dull greys and browns with the occasional splash of color from a print lying about somewhere, her and V popped.  
  
V was all blue - bright eyes and hair capturing immediate attention, especially paired beside MC with her bright flush and shining eyes.  
  
"I think this is my favorite picture of us," V remarked as he looked at it, smiling fondly.  
  
MC laughed softly, kissing his cheek gently before resting her head on his chest.

She only smiled when V took another five photos of them following the first one, all of them different but all of them having the same color discrepancy to them - the world around them was faded grey and brown, and they were bright and alive and  _shining._

V kept three of them, and sent three of them home with MC that night - he let her choose the ones she wanted to keep, but she just shook her head and said she wanted him to choose.

Mostly, though, he knew it was just because she _couldn't choose._

The ones she wound up with were much more romantic than the ones V kept. 

She smiled as she looked at them again as V took her home - one of V stealing a kiss, one vibrant blue eye open to make sure he got a decent angle for the picture (she loved how content they both looked in that one, the feeling of said kiss still tingling on her lips even now, hours later).

The next was of her playing with V's hair, in the middle of saying something. V was smiling faintly as he listened, eyes half closed and focused on MC rather than how he handled the camera, but it was still every bit as perfect as the others.

And the last one she was keeping was taken while she was focused somewhere else - she had knocked one of the cacti on the coffee table off and had been busy trying to make sure it wasn't broken, and V had sneakily taken a picture of her tending to the toppled plant, one arm around her waist and a look she would never get sick of seeing on his face. He looked so...at peace.

* * *

"Get some rest, angel," V said, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he opened the door to the apartment. "I'll see you next week,"

MC just smiled up at him before leaning up to steal a kiss.

V chuckled when she pulled away, pecking her lips one last time before watching her disappear inside and then turning to leave.

When he got home, he looked at his own pictures before he smiled, taking his phone out to snap a picture of all three of them, posting them to the RFA's chat.

After all, they always complained he never posted anything he photographed there anymore.

They couldn't say that anymore.

* * *

Before he could fall asleep, the chat lit up with messages from everyone else about the pictures. 

He glanced at them before going to set his phone down, huffing when he was interrupted by Jumin calling him.

When he answered, the only thing he heard before a dial tone was, ' _The pictures are beautiful, V. I'm glad to see you happy again.'_


End file.
